The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, a method for forming a pattern of a semiconductor device, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
With demand for semiconductor devices supporting high performance, high speeds, and/or multiple functions increasing, degrees of integration of semiconductor devices have increased. In manufacturing semiconductor devices having fine patterns to meet the need for high integration in semiconductor devices, it is useful to form patterns with fine widths and fine spaces therebetween. Also, efforts to develop semiconductor devices including a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) having a channel having a three-dimensional structure have been made to help overcome limitations in device characteristics of planar metal oxide semiconductors (MOSFETs).